Haunted
by TrInItIsPeLl
Summary: "He still loved Hermione very much the way best friends do but the jealousy he felt for the place she held in Ron's life was slowly eating away at him." Harry loves Ron deeply who is unaware and deeply in love with Hermione. What will he do? R/Hr  H/R


~HAUNTED~

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this world. Merely borrowing the characters for use in my evil plot. R/Hr relationship with some R/H slash thrown in the mix as well so consider yourself warned.

"Oy, Harry! Bring your arse in here!" Harry heard Ron bellow from outside the front door of his and Hermione's flat. He knew lingering outside would only raise suspicion as to why he didn't apparate directly inside especially since Ron's extensive training made him incredibly aware of the disturbance to their wards but he knew that mental preparation for what he was about to see was the only way he could endure it.

The heaviness of the bags of snacks Ron insisted he bring had nothing on the heaviness that weighed in his heart and he wondered how long he could pretend to be okay. Every Tuesday night since they had graduated from Hogwarts, the infamous Golden Trio had Movie Night. Hermione's graduation present to her boyfriend of two years was a Muggle television that Ron steadily grew obsessed with. Once Hermione was able to magically secure the use of the electrical device, he fell in love with it and with the addition of Harry's present, a tape recorder that Hermione insisted would be an excellent addition to her gift, Chudley Cannon and other International Quidditch teams were available at his leisure.

Harry could hear muted conversation and laughter from his cowardly position on their front porch. He backed away from the door and threw his head back, looking up into the sky. He saw a star flying across the ink black sky and he allowed his mind to drift back to the first time he realized that his life with Ron would never be the same on a similar night.

***Flashback***

Ron flew through Gryffindor's Portrait entrance in a flurry of black robes coupled with a smile that covered his entire face. The look of irritation on Harry's slowed him down but only for a moment as he had news that simply could not wait.

"Harry I'm sorry, I know I'm late for our chess tournament but you absolutely won't believe what just happened to me! I mean it happened to _me_ and _I_ can hardly believe it!" Harry watched his best friend float down the stairs and fall backward onto one of the sofas in the Common Room, arms behind his head and looking as though he had not a care in the world.

"What happened?" Ron's easygoing mood erased the frown and brought a smile to his face instantly, happy that his best chum was happy and all but Ron's slight movement caused his shirt to ride up and the pale skin that peeked out a little above his low-waist trousers caused a gulp to form in his throat.

"I kissed Hermione…I'm still in a state of shock that I actually found the courage to do it but I did."

Harry's smile long gone by Ron's confession, he could only manage to stammer out, "Oh, wow Ron, that's…wow. Um, how, how did this happen?"

"Well, I was walking with Ginny from the Great Hall and she started on me again but how I've been in love with Hermione for so long and that I need to pluck up enough courage and simply let her know how I feel you know? I mean she was just going on and on nagging me about it like she always does and I just admitted that she's right and I do. I do need to tell her but I had to wait, you know, until the right time."

"Yeah, I know." Only half-hearing what was being said, Harry tried to focus on perfecting this act of an interested best friend and not a yearning admirer. "Hermione's a special one."

"Right" he sat up and leaned heavily on his knees, staring off into space. "But Ginny just could _not_ leave it there and let me pick a time of my own. She just had to inform me that Hermione had skipped dinner and was in the Library and _also_ did not have a date for the Victory Ball yet."

Harry nodded in agreement as he too did not yet have a date for the Ball that was being thrown to honor the victory of the Light Side in destroying Voldemort with the Order and especially Harry, Ron and Hermione given special achievement.

"So somehow Ginny convinced me on the walk to the Library that if I asked her, Hermione wouldn't say no. I walked inside and of course, she's totally invested in this rubbish History of some sort of magic book and doesn't even realize I'm standing right in front of her. So I tapped her on her shoulder and told her that I needed to talk to her now as it was rather important and I took her outside for a walk around the grounds.

Cor, she looked great, I mean I must be in love to find that mass of bush utterly attractive but I can't help it. Just the thought of running my fingers through it makes me feel weak."

Harry knew what he meant, watching Ron's hardened fingers glide through his own silky locks made him aroused in a way he couldn't explain and shouldn't feel. "So, um then what?"

"Well, I'm positive I could have walked a clear mile and not said anything yet, I had no idea how to start! And surprisingly, she was patient with me like she knew I had a momentous task ahead and just let me take my time forming those bloody words. I looked up at the star and saw a shooting star just sailing in the sky. So I closed my eyes and wished that I could do this and figure out some way to start. Then I remembered how much big moments like those always make me incredibly nervous so I should just resort to a good ole grand gesture to get the job done", he said.

He then stood to his feet and took the opportunity to re-enact his actions using Harry in Hermione's place. "I stopped walking, grabbed her by the arms and told her that I thought she was so bloody beautiful and even though we drive each other mental at times, the fact that we almost died together truly made me open my eyes and see that I don't want to waste any more time than we already have! I mean I told her that I love her and she's going to the Ball with me and she's going to be my girlfriend! I mean I didn't even ask, pretty much just yelled at her to accept it", he laughed in amazement.

Harry was amazed as well. "What did she say to that?"

Ron slowly sank back down on the couch and whispered, "That's actually the best part. I fully expected her to yell at me and call me an overbearing git or reject everything I was saying but…she smiled at me. She looked me in my eyes and actually wrapped her arms around my neck and told me that she's been waiting for me to admit to her how I felt for six months. That Ginny had told her that if she was patient enough, I would let her know once I realized how I felt for myself."

He then looked at Harry in his eyes and the full extent of his feeling for Hermione was clearly visible in the blue orbs. "She agreed with everything I said and said that she felt the exact same way. Then she kissed me.

Her lips were so soft and her body felt so right in my arms. I've never felt anything like this; it was like I was home. I just can't believe I'm with Hermione and we're together in a relationship! I mean I'm bloody scared to not mess it up either but I'm also really happy. What do you think Harry? Think we'll make it?"

Harry's words flew around his head in a whirlwind. What exactly did Ron want him to say? That he agreed with what he did and would be there for his two best friends or did he want the truth? Did Ron think he could possibly handle hearing that for two years, since Ron was shown to be the most important person to Harry during the Triwizard tournament that he not only realized he was attracted to men but his best friend? He instinctively knew that Ron would not only freak out at that revelation but would ultimately reject him outright. The pain from the Cruciatus curse would have nothing on that and decided that he would keep his feelings to himself until he felt Ron reciprocated.

"I think that if you two make each other happy and are willing to make it work, you guys will last." He shifted closer toward Ron on the sofa and enveloped him in a hug, throwing in a few good-natured pats on the back to distract from him blatantly smelling Ron's hair. "I'm very happy for you both mate."

***Flashback Ends***

The sound of Hermione's loud giggle broke him out of his daydream. Knowing them, Ron was tickling her and Hermione was trying to escape him. He had spent enough time in his last two years of schooling familiarizing himself with their behavior. Stolen kisses behind couches in the afternoon turned into brief caresses beneath the occasional classroom desk. Brief absences from a meal or two lapsed into entire free periods that prompted them to reappear in front of Harry with semi-rumpled clothing and hair askew.

By their seventh year, Harry knew that Hermione was intent on finishing her extra extra-credit classes with the best grades possible so she reluctantly told Ron that they would have to cut back on the amount of time that they spent together until that stress subsided. She promised that Tuesday nights were their time but she had to focus on her studies meanwhile and he eventually gave in, knowing that her dedication to her schoolwork was not a game.

Harry, on the other hand, had no complaints with the amount of free time Ron suddenly had for him as a result. He still loved Hermione very much the way best friends do but the jealousy he felt for the place she held in Ron's life was slowly eating away at him. He knew that just as Ron was for him, he was once Hermione's seemingly unattainable dream. That there was once a time that Hermione thought Ron would never possibly be interested and had resigned herself to the perpetual best friend role in his life.

It seemed as though loss was destined to become the recurring theme of his life. Loss of parents, childhood, Sirius and now Ron. Ron. The bloke who had been there for him whenever he needed him. The person who knew him the best but was completely blind to how Harry felt about him.

Stolen looks at freckled thighs and bruised torsos in the locker room showers after various Quidditch matches haunted his dreams. The splattered freckles dancing across his face and full, pink lips open wide in laughter at an errant joke in the dark while in bed replayed through his dreams until Ron miraculously appeared beside him performing the act.

Harry marveled at the vigor and passion Ron had for life and thought it successfully complimented his own introverted tendencies and made him feel as though he could fully be himself with this person if they were in a relationship. He could allow himself to embrace the part of him that was aroused at the thought of a man's touch and not fear judgment or persecution as long as his love was by his side.

Those feelings certainly seemed one-sided however as Harry noticed. It seemed that while Ron did spend his extra free time with Harry, it also made him miss his girlfriend and Harry found himself constantly having to change the subject away from that particular topic far too often. If not, Ron could spend hours waxing poetically about Hermione's laugh or her mannerisms or face or breasts.

Now the shallow, horny teenager topics he could semi-take without the immediate thought of removing his eye the old fashioned way. However, every so often, Ron would go off on the tangent of how much Hermione meant to him or where he could see them in the future. If Harry let him, an entire script of dialogue could appear that Ron obviously wanted to let Hermione know himself but he was ultimately test-driving on Harry first.

And Harry cringed when he heard the longing Ron had for the topic of finally consummating their relationship. He knew that Hermione wanted to just as much as Ron did but had always expressed the concern about doing it on school property. Even though sex was happening everywhere on campus, Hermione felt that her title of Head Girl meant that the rules were to be obeyed without question. She had also told Ron that every time they got close, the convictions that strongly resounded in her head now would not be there when they were finally out of school and she would gladly give herself to him then.

Ron, of course, would never force Hermione to do anything that she didn't want to do and Harry admired her resistance, for partially his own selfish reasons. He balked at the ludicrous thought of actually denying a naked, pleading Ron. He knew in no uncertain terms that if Ron had showed a modicum of the feeling in return that Harry had for him, he would take full advantage of the opportunity. The chance for true happiness with the man he loved may be far-fetched but Harry would not waste time complaining or dawdling. He would simply dive in, whole.

Perhaps one of the hardest memories of his life was the first week that Ron and Hermione moved into their flat together. Between their salaries and her status, they were able to afford a starter home that even Harry had to admit was perfect for them. Three bedrooms and two loos, spacious kitchen and backyard in a quaint, suburban Muggle neighborhood provided for the start of a real adult relationship for the duo and while they still had not consummated their relationship yet, Harry knew it would be soon.

Especially if Hermione had anything to say about it as he soon found out on their official moving day. They all got up bright and early to haul 21 years of memories into their new home and with a heavy heart, Harry painted his face with a smile and got to work. About halfway through, Ron realized that he must have left a few boxes of Chudley Cannon memorabilia in his childhood room at The Burrow that he could have sworn he had brought but couldn't find.

He kissed Hermione on the lips, causing her to blush and told them he would quickly check his room and come right back. Once he went inside and she felt he was definitely gone, Hermione set down a box she had been in the process of putting up on the counter to sort out its contents and made her way over to Harry who was lifting inside a box of his own "Um, Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?"

He set down his box as well and watched her wring her hands nervously before meeting his questioning gaze. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well, first of all I wanted to say, thank you so much for assisting Ron and I in this move. I know Ron barely asked you, he just assumed you would blow anything else off to help us", she laughed somewhat.

"I guess he knows me pretty well then", he laughed in return but noticed her smile did not reach her eyes. "Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes, actually. I'm incredibly excited to start this new chapter in my life and I'm actually hoping that you know Ron as well as he does you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that Ron and I have been together since sixth year and you probably also know that since then we've never, well, never shagged so to speak. I mean it's not for his lack of trying. He just knew that I wasn't ready for various reasons but, um now I am."

Harry wheezed out a quick laugh, completely disbelieving he was a part of this conversation at the moment. "Um, Hermione why are you telling me this?"

She struggled to summon some of that Gryffindor courage she should have and just came out with it. "I'm telling you because I want to christen our house…tonight. And personally I've done the research. I know all of the logistics behind what we're supposed to do and how we should go about it. But I also know Ron and he's going to be so nervous. He always talks about special he wants this time to be for us and I'm edgy enough as it is. I also sort of want this to be a surprise so I wanted to know if you could please have a talk with him. Ease his mind, give him some relaxation tips that let him take his time and enjoy so it can be extremely pleasurable for us both."

Each time he thought he was reaching some sort of stability, life dealt him another blow. Hermione, his best friend was asking him to basically prepare Ron, his secret love and other best friend to have sex with her. If he could cry and get away with it without arousing suspicion in her, he would in a heartbeat. He watched Hermione look at him expectantly but he had absolutely no idea what to say to her. Luckily for him, Ron returned a few seconds later with his shrunken Cannons boxes in pocket, causing Hermione to stop the conversation and get back to work.

A few hours later, all of the boxes were inside with all the furniture and essentials unpacked. Now knickknacks and food were being put away and Hermione was in the master bedroom making up their future bed. Harry took that opportunity to reluctantly help Hermione out and try to tell Ron that whenever she was ready, there were a few things he would have to do. "Trim all your manly areas, your bits and bobs, go slow, you're not racing and take a few seconds to tell her that you love her."

"Gee thanks Harry but why are you telling me all this?" He asked in confusion after the twenty minute "How To Make Love To Your Bird Properly" lesson.

"Because now that you two are living on your own, this more than likely will happen and I know you're going to be really excited."

"Alright then, thanks bloke. I appreciate it."

Days later, he felt as though maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all as Ron took his advice and then some. Harry saw the sexual awareness glint appear and stick in his eye at this new phase of life he had entered. Days of "She's so responsive when I do this" and "Gods, I cum so hard when she does that" were all he seemed to get whenever they spoke and once again he felt the disconnect from their friendship.

Since he was still their best friend, he was one of the few people with access to the wards for their house. So with their blessing, he continued to pop over uninvited whenever he wanted, at times secretly hoping to catch Ron in a half-dressed, wet from a fresh shower situation. He sincerely missed talking to the redhead in the dark before they fell to sleep at night and sometimes just showed up because he needed to see his handsome face. Work itself was not enough as Harry now lived totally by himself and had become used to the steady companionship from his school years.

The first Saturday afternoon after the move, after pretending to be busy for two hours too long and needing to lose himself in the Weasley's eyes desperately for awhile, he apparated over with a few Butterbeers in tow and was treated to the shock of his life. Due to the close proximity of the houses in the neighborhood, silencing charms were placed on the house to douse any suspicious or wayward magical sound so the couple had no idea that they had a visitor yet. He appeared in the kitchen and began opening the drawers in search of a bottle opener when he heard a gasp coming from the living room.

He closed the door and crept closer to the doorway's frame where he was greeted with a loud slap. Closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, he realized when a moan flew through the air that they were undeniably shagging at this very moment. Ron's moans were unmistakable and Harry felt himself stuck between making his presence known or slinking away in shame. He chose neither and instead peeked a look in time to see Ron furiously grinding into her. Every few moments he would rest his forehead on her shoulder and Harry watched him lick and nibble along her slender neck before looking her in her eyes and kissing her.

"I love you so much. Let go for me Mione. Cum for me please!" Never letting up on his hard, deep strokes, he whispered to her urgently to let go of the scream she was holding inside. Harry watched as she ran her fingernails up and down his freckled back, HIS freckled back. As much as it pained him to see it, the fierce combination of Ron's actions and sensual voice was turning him on greatly. He watched as Hermione tightened her grip on him and cried out a sweet release that Harry knew only Ron could inspire. "OH GODSSSS RON! I love you, I love you."

"Love you too baby." He swallowed all of her gasps as he deeply kissed her and followed her into a shuddering orgasm. Harry watched with jealousy in his eyes as his tight globes clenched in completion before Ron collapsed on top of her then shifted his body until they lay side by side. He watched as Hermione still coming down from her high, sank into the couch cushions and placed loving kisses on every inch of his face she could find, HIS face.

They both fought to catch their breath in the afterglow of their lovemaking, struggling to understand how it can possibly get better every time but so very thankful that it does. The long, slow and deep kisses that Ron then gave Hermione post coitus were the breaking point for Harry and he silently left he couple to their private time that did not involve him.

After a couple weeks of silence on Harry's part, they both invited him over "to hang out" or whatever that was. The thought of not seeing Ron for one more day was about to drive him mad so he reluctantly showed up. He apparated into the living room and found Ron sprawled on the couch sipping a Butterbeer and watching the telly. Seeing Harry put a big smile on his face and Ron jumped up to give his friend a big hug. He yelled for Hermione to get downstairs and the genuine smile that appeared on her face made him smile as well. Soon, the images that had haunted him two weeks prior dissolved into his mind as he spent the day reconnecting with his best friends. Soon after, weekly movie night to ensure that they regularly saw each other was born and Harry found himself now standing at their door, seemingly immobile.

The front door suddenly swung open and Harry was treated to a view that he truly had only ever dreamed of. Ron was lying on a couch, completely naked, gripping the cushions of the furniture until his fingertips were white. His head was thrown back to the hilt and his face, shining slightly from a thin sheen of sweat, was twisted in ecstasy as he frantically clenched his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape it. "Ohhhhh" he murmured and Harry's cock instantly sprang to attention.

He watched, enraptured, as a sinewy, muscled hand suddenly appeared in Ron's hair and tugged sharply, bringing his head forward and slowly slid down his face before cupping his cheek. He watched as Ron then growled as the hand forced his lip from the torture Ron was inflicting onto it and slowly rubbed the bruised flesh. Harry heard a gasp as Ron took a thumb from the hand into his mouth and began sucking earnestly.

Releasing the digit with a slight pop, Ron's eyes fluttered wildly as he felt the hand trail down his chest and squeeze a pale pink nipple sharply. Harry watched the hand descend down a defined chest that simply made his mouth water to lick it just once and watched Ron thrash around his lower body restlessly. The hand then wafted down further and joined its partner in the possession of the most delicious looking cock Harry had ever seen. If there were any question of him finding men attractive before, the drooling that Ron's cock gave him cleared up any mystery.

Sneaking peeks in the shower failed to appease his full curiosity and Harry was pleased to find that it looked exactly how he dreamed it would. Long yet thick, the best combination in his opinion, veiny and bone straight showing that Ron was indeed very excited but with precum furiously leaking from a near purple bulbous tip. The gentleman that lay between Ron's thighs had yet to make himself known but Harry was too pleased that it was indeed a man giving Ron this much pleasure. After all, who would know what a man likes better than another man.

"Oh, oh please Harry…..oh baby, use your teeth…please" he heard Ron gasp out and Harry watched in sheer disbelief as HE grinned wickedly up at the young wizard, almost bringing him near to tears. Harry watched his lucky self lightly nibble the head his cock then rest his face against Ron's hot thighs and swore he felt his abdomen spasm uncontrollably at the complete look of bliss on Ron's face. Without tearing his eyes from the sight before him, he released his own leaking load and cried out at the mere touch of his hand. Just imagining Ron touching him like this in return would blow him away.

Harry watched as Lucky Harry took a long, slow, greedy lick from base to tip and rose in time with Ron's shudder. "Is that what you want baby? Is that what you want me to do to you? Suck your hard cock until I milk you dry? You love this, don't you?" Lucky Harry stroked Ron's cock in tandem with his words, slow and steady at first and then faster and faster, alternating licks and dirty words as though he knew they were Ron's weakness. "You love my touch? Know no one can make you feel this way but me. No one can even come close. No one can make you scream like I can. No one can fuck that arse so bloody good and hard until you babble like I can!"

Harry's own strokes quickened as the cries in Ron's throat gargled and strained to come out and when he saw Ron lift his head and open his eyes in a vengeance, grab Lucky Harry's head and stuffed his mouth full of his cock, fucking his mouth like a piston. "That's it baby, oh Harry, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Harry exploded onto the wall he was holding onto for balance and strained to keep his eyes open to see Lucky Harry vigorously swallow Ron's release. The veins in Ron's hands relaxed as he loosened the vice grip from Lucky Harry's head and he pulled the grinning young man up onto his chest before giving him a low, sanguine tongue filled kiss, allowing Ron to taste his own essence.

"Mate, are you okay?" Ron's voice, full of concern, suddenly filled his thoughts and the carnal images before him dissipated as quickly as it materialized and he shook his head before he met Ron's gaze. "Harry, are you alright?" He took him by the shoulder and gave him a quick shake.

"Huh? Yea, yes um…I'm fine." He gave Ron a shaky smile, which did nothing to erase the worry.

"Then why are you still standing out here?" Harry registered that Ron had asked him a question but all he could suddenly notice was that Ron's hair was wet. It was wet because he had to have just taken a shower. He had taken a shower because he had to have just shagged Hermione. He took a chance to search Ron's eyes again and saw that the look of need that was clearly visible in his eyes at work earlier was now gone and replaced with a satisfactory gleam that lied just beneath the surface. Only someone who knew him as well as Harry did could see the subtle difference. The telltale clenching of his stomach was returning and he ached to ignore it at all costs. "What did you just say?"

"I asked why are still standing out here? You've been out here for like ten minutes."

"I, um, sorry about the wait. I was, um" He pondered if he would ever tell Ron how he felt about him. "I was wishing on a shooting star."

Ron smiled and drew him into a hug. "Hope your wish comes trues then", looking back over his shoulder lovingly at Hermione curled up on the couch waiting for them both. "Mine sure did."

"I hope it does too." 'More than you'll ever know.'

~fin~

A/N: So hi! I know this is a reupload of the same story from earlier that once sported a Harry/Ron rating but the more I though about it, this pairing made a whole lot more sense as it is the stronger, actual relationship. I must also state that it is neither of my stories currently in progress right now but for some reason this plot bunny has been hop hop hopping around in my brain all weekend and I just HAD to release it. It was incessant. Now this is totally foreign from anything I've ever done considering it's slashcentric but I do like to challenge myself and see if I can accomplish things I've never tried so please let me know if you like it or if you didn't. If it's fine as is or if the story should continue. Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review!


End file.
